The Poor Miller's Boy
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: ...Finished... Gohan is warranted a challenge from Piccolo, and to win, he has to take help from a strange black cat... Quick Read. RR
1. Introduction

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

Introduction

-

Alright, usually I don't make these things but I think for this story it might be a good idea.

I'm a fan of fairy tales even though an awful lot of them have me rolling my eyes before I'm even half way through but nonetheless - I am a fan. One story that I read a while ago for the very first time was 'The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat'. When I went back and re-read it I found that it would make a great story with a few things changed here and there (obviously) for Videl and Gohan.

For those of you who have never read the story but would like to, (you need Acrobat Reader… Don't know who doesn't have it but yeah…) the address is .

For those of you who could care less and just want to get on with the story but for some strange reason would like some background on it (is anyone still here who hasn't already left?) here's a small quick version of it.

Once there was a miller's boy who had two rivals and worked for the old owner of the mill who didn't have a child or a wife. As he was getting old without an heir he needed to give the mill to someone but alas the only people who he could give it to were the three boys. He decided to make all of them go fetch horses and whoever came back with the best horse got the mill and in return had to take care of the old man.

The smallest and quietest of the three was seen as a fool and the other two scoffed at him even trying to get a horse. Either way, all three of them went to get a horse. The other two, being 'smart', left the boy so they could go get horses themselves. When the Miller's boy found he was abandoned he was worried and distressed but then a cat crossed his path.

It said it could give him a beautiful horse, all he had to do was be her servant for the time that he was needed back. Though skeptical, he took the offer and worked for her along with her other servants (all cats).

Seven years passed quickly and the three boys and the old man were all outside of the mill again. The poor miller's boy (man?) was the only one of the three boys (men?) who didn't bring a horse. He said it would follow in a few days time. The others scoffed and scorned him, making him sleep with the geese, etc. etc.

When the days were up, a coach led by six great horses and a seventh came. A girl got out of the coach, a princess who was once a cat, and asked where the Miller's boy was. The others answered that he was sleeping with the animals and she ordered that they fetch him.

When they got him her servants cleaned him up and placed him into the coach. The old man didn't know what was going on so he asked. The princess said that the horse could take care of the mill now that it was there and immidiately went back to her castle where her and the miller's boy lived happily ever after. The end.

…The original version is better.

^.^ Hopefully none of you are to bored with me! Onto the story!

Beaner-Bop


	2. Piccolo's Challenge

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine and the plot is one I found in my 'Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales' book.

-

Chapter One: Piccolo's Challenge

-

Piccolo sighed as he reached back and rubbed his back lightly. He was in a small room with nothing but a small bed, much to tiny for his large frame, a little table with an oil lamp settled upon it and a few books were strewn about the floor. Beyond those details, nothing in the room made it seemed like anyone lived there. He was currently sitting on his bed and waiting for the rooster to throw it's usual call out, telling the land that yet another morning has come.

He grunted as he began to shift off the bed. It was getting harder and harder as he got older and older. He was far from immobile but he was beginning to worry about what would happen when he was. He smiled slightly as the boards under his feet creaked when he stepped onto them, liking the normal sound. He grunted however when he pushed himself off the bed and began to walk down the stairs.

-

Gohan looked up from his breakfast and nodded happily to Piccolo when he came down.

"Mornin' sir." Piccolo nodded back to him and grabbed the glass of water that Gohan laid out for him. The two sat in companionable silence when the door on the other side of the room and two more teenage boys around Gohan's age walked in.

"Damn it man, don't you know how to work?" The blond one asked as he sat down and started to scoop breakfast onto his plate. Gohan looked at him confused.

"But I was outside all morning-"

"Oh please, like you actually were-" Piccolo watched silently as the two of them argued. Well, Sharpner, the blond one, was trying to argue while Gohan was trying to smother things over and trying to get as much food into him as he could. Piccolo shook his head knowing that none of the boys were paying enough attention to him to notice. As much as he liked Gohan, the boy was far to kind to truly get anything done. He sighed as he made up his decision. He looked around the table, carefully studying all three of the boy's faces before letting his announcement drop.

"Sharpner, Keeb, Gohan." Sharpner and Gohan stopped 'arguing', and Keeb stopped smirking at Gohan to pay attention to Piccolo.

"Yes sensei?" Gohan asked kindly. Piccolo felt a smile on his face but did his best to make sure that the others at the table didn't know about it. He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm getting old," He raised his hand to stop any sucking up that Keeb and Sharpner were likely to do, "and I have no children." The three remained quiet, wondering what Piccolo was talking about and not knowing what to say anyway. Piccolo took in a deep breath again. "I need to give the mill to someone and the only people who I can actually hand it to are one of you three." Keeb started talking to Piccolo quickly.

"That is a great honor sir, I don't wish to sound rash to Gohan and Sharpner, but I _have_ been here for an awfully long time and I do know the mill quite well, and have done practically all the jobs that have had to be done on it. By all means, _sensei_," Piccolo had to make sure he didn't wince at the word 'sensei' when Keeb said it. It just seemed so wrong, rolling off the boys tongue like that.

Just as he expected, the moment Keeb finished his speech, Sharpner began to start his, doing everything he could to make it better than Keeb's.

"I've been here less than both Gohan and Keeb, I know, but I've spent so much time working here, _sensei_, and under you. I wasn't the best worker when I came here but now? I feel like one of the best worker's in the world, and it's all thanks to you, _sensei_." Piccolo winced again. Why are they calling him sensei? Usually 'Old man' is what comes off their tongues when they speak of him.

He groaned at their antics and shook his head.

"Stop your ass-kissing right now and sit up straight. I have a small simple challenge that will determine the person who will get the mill." All of the boy's did as they were told, listening intently to Piccolo.

Piccolo brought his hands up and spread them, buying himself a little time as he formed his words together. When they were ready he began to speak.

"I can run this mill by myself for a few more years. If worse comes to worse I may have to hire some new workers but I have a little money stashed away for that. Now you three are the only ones however who will be competing for the mill." He looked around and all the boy's nodded their heads to him, telling him that they understood. He nodded his head back to them. "Good, now, one thing that this mill has always needed is a horse." The blond and brown haired boy looked at him like he was nuts.

"Yea, so? What does that have to do with anythin'?" Piccolo groaned and kept on talking, not liking how the other two never seemed to pick things up like Gohan did. He wondered silently why he just didn't give it to Gohan and remembered the boy's lack of guts. Turning him into the world on his own for a few years to hunt for a horse would probably to the boy good.

"Whichever of you three brings the best lookin' horse, the best workin' one, will be the owner of the mill." Sharpner and Keeb began to get large grins on their faces when they heard about that. Gohan was the only one who seemed to really be thinking about what one would need to go and get a horse.

"Sensei?" Piccolo looked at Gohan, wondering what he needed to know, thinking about what he left out. Gohan looked back up to him.

"It-It would take a while to get a horse sir. If I'm right, none of us have enough money to get a horse sir, so we would have to have time to get a new job and get money to buy the horse so um… I was uh, wondering ex-exactly how long we have to find the horse sir." Piccolo looked at Gohan and began to do some math in his head. In the end he shrugged his shoulders, leaning back into his chair.

"You're precisely right Gohan, so let's see. Depending on whatever job you all find I believe that the best job any of you could get could round up about twenty yen a month so…a few years…" Piccolo sighed. "You need an exact date though don't you? Well, you're all going to need a few years… I'll give you seven. I want you all back seven years on the day starting from tomorro', alright?" The three of them nodded, all slightly shocked from how quickly their life seemed to be moving in the last few minutes. Piccolo stood up from his seat at the kitchen table and nodded to all of them before swigging down his water and heading out the door to get to work.

"Don't forget to get back to work boys. You start your search tomorrow - you're all still my workers today."

-

A/N: Ugh…took me long enough - next chapter out either tomorrow or the next day…

  
Beaner-Bop


	3. Beginning the Trip

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hola! Lol - Who wants to talk about computer that don't work well? You don't? Well to bad! *begins to talk but you turn me out…MEANY!*

-

Disclaimer: Ugh…

Chapter Two: Beginning the Trip

-

Gohan looked around the room sadly as he packed the last of the clothes he had into a little sack. He, Keeb, and Sharpner were all going to go and begin their 'journey' today. He smiled lightly, thinking about how the two were going to let him come with them after he asked. They were nice guys every now and then. He grabbed some of the extra money that he had and put it in his sack, hoping that he would have enough money to buy some food before he had to start doing his 'trade' to get more of it. You could never be sure on how good you were…

He swung the sack on his shoulder and took one last look around the room before once again sighing. He was an orphan and Piccolo pretty much took him in when he was five years old, but Gohan had to swear that he was going to work for his keep, and Piccolo did just that. If he didn't do the job well that day, he'd get a little food and no light to lead him to bed. If he did it up to expectations, he got the candle, some extra food, and a few privileges, like snooping around the mill without getting into trouble. If he did higher than expectations from Piccolo, he'd get the next morning or afternoon off. Gohan shook his head sadly. He was going to miss it here and with Piccolo being the only father figure that he ever knew, he knew that he was going to feel lost on this trip.

He looked around again before stepping out of his room, walking down the stairs through the kitchen and to the outside where Piccolo, Sharpner, and Keeb were waiting. Sharpner and Keeb rolled their eyes as Piccolo and Gohan bowed to each other. They heard Piccolo say good-bye alone with a 'Until the next time we meet, sensei' from Gohan. Why did he always have to be so cryptic?

After all the good bye's were said, the three began to walk down the dirt road that connected the mill to the town, it was roughly a two mile walk. Keeb and Sharpner would complain about things or brag about the horse they had yet to find and pretty much ignored Gohan as they went on and on with their fabulous tales.

By the time they got to the town Gohan was practically dragging his feet on the ground. Why the hell didn't the two of them just shut up? He didn't speak to them about it though, for fear that they wouldn't let him come with them.

"Sharpie!" Sharpner groaned as he brought his hand to his forehead with a 'Why me?' for Gohan and Keeb to hear.

"Ugh, _yes_ Reeda?" The red-haired girl that was clinging to his arms was giggling. Gohan saw Keeb roll his eyes and glared at Sharpner before turning and looking at some of the small houses and shops that were in the front of the town.

It really wasn't that busy today, there were three small streets with both houses and shops on them and all of them were connected by a road right in the middle of the town, splitting the towns into six sections. They were by the first section and the only people about were Reeda, the baker, and the flower lady. From what Gohan could see, she was making small strings of flowers for gifts for the upcoming lover's holiday. The other streets were all busier than this one at the moment but Gohan was happy about that, with the loud noise, it usually bothered both him and Piccolo to an astonishing degree, the quiet that came upon the street was basically welcomed. Gohan turned his attention back to Reeda and Sharpner when he heard her talking again.

"Well, well, well, that isn't a very nice way to meet a little ol' girl who just wants to say hello, now is it?" She looked at the three of them, looking Sharpner and Keeb up and down happily but ignoring Gohan, seeing the clothes sag on him.

"What 're the three of you doing in town on this _lovely_ day?" She asked, getting herself as close to the side of Sharpner as she could. Gohan rolled eyes and crossed his arms, a bored expression on his face as he saw Sharpner soaking up the attention like a sponge to water - yet still trying to act modest about it.

"The time has come, Reeda, that soon the miller will," Sharpner took in a breath, focusing himself on acting as though he was in pain. "…die." Reeda gasped, but Gohan had an idea that she was anything but.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you boys! Whatever are you all doing in town though?" Sharpner couldn't help the glare he sent at her during his 'act'. How come she interrupted him?

"Well, Reeda, you see, the miller issued a challenge to the three of us and we are all trying to meet the expectation of him." She nodded quickly.

"What is the… expectation?" Sharpner shrugged lightly.

"Whichever one of us brings back the most beautiful horse-"

"Healthiest." Sharpner looked at Keeb who once again interrupted him.

"Beautiful."

"Healthy."

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"HEALTHY!" Gohan snorted.

"Both...and the strongest." He said quietly, knowing that no one would hear him. Reeda put her hands on Keeb's and Sharpner's shoulder's, bringing their attention to where it ought to be - on little ol' her.

"Now boy's - he probably wants the _best_ horse, so we'll just leave it at that, right?" The two nodded though Gohan could tell that they wanted to begin the fight again. He shook his head, wondering why the two of them liked fighting so much. Gohan put his attention back on the small group when Sharpner began to talk about the challenge again.

"Anyway, all the three of us need to do now is find a great horse and bring it back seven years from this very day." Reeda's eyebrows raised at that.

"S-Seven years?" Sharpner nodded happily.

"B-But…what about…us?" Sharpner looked at her confused and Gohan and Keeb both began to creep forward from where they were standing by the two, neither wanting to get hit in the crossfire. Gohan and Keeb both couldn't help but wince when Sharpner replied to her.

"What about us?"

-

"Ow, ow, ow…" Gohan snorted at Sharpner's pain, finding it funny at how stupid Sharpner was to say that to a girl like Reeda. Keeb however couldn't leave it at a snort and began to taunt him again.

"Oh Sharpie, are you okay? Nothing's harmed, is there? Not you, the clothes, or the _jewels_?" Gohan snorted again, slightly louder, feeling laughter getting ready to leave his throat. A small laugh came out when he heard Sharpner begin to attack Keeb. He began to look at the surroundings in the forest as the two continued to rough house. He turned back to them, telling them to quit it.

"I think we should stop here. There's a clearing right there and I don't see many foot tracks around here so I doubt that there are many animals that we'd have to worry about…." He dropped his small sack onto the ground and began to lie on the ground, looking up at the darkening sky over him. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep so that he could wake up early in the morning.

-

Sharpner was having trouble sleeping and from what he could tell, so was Keeb. After one last try at getting to sleep he growled lightly and stood up, crawling over to the other restless person.

"Keeb, Keeb…wake up. Keeb…get your ass up!" Keeb opened his eyes blearily looking at Sharpner.

"Aw…come on Sharp - I just got to sleep…" Sharpner snorted.

"I don't care. Now answer the following questions. Do either of us have money?" Keep shook his head no. "Does Gohan?" Keeb nodded his head yes. "Do either of us want Gohan to go any farther on this little trip with us?" Keeb shook his head no. "Think I should steal the money from him?" Keeb was about to nod his head again when Sharpner's words finally penetrated through his skull.

"Steal his money? And then what? We're traveling with him! It's kind of obvious about who _took_ the money." Sharpner grinned.

"How far do you feel you can walk right now?" Keeb looked at Sharpner and began to understand his plan better.

"Far enough so that he can't follow." Sharpner grinned as he went over to Gohan's pouch silently, and picked up all the money, thinking he might as well let Gohan have everything else - it wasn't like he was going to need it or anything.

When he had the money in his hand he gave some to Keeb and the two of them broke out into a run - just in case Gohan was going to wake up soon.

-

Gohan opened his eyes blearily and immediately noticed that something was amiss. He looked around and saw that not only were his traveling companions gone, but his pouch looked as though it had been messed with. Gohan felt grips of panic begin to take over him, making him wonder if they were robbed last night and they took away Sharpner and Keeb. _'But why would they do that?'_ He thought to himself. He looked back over to where Sharpner had been lying the night before and squinted at the dirt slightly. He got off the ground and walked over to it, looking at the footsteps that were still in the dirt.

"…they go over to Keeb…" He said under his breath, "…and then go around Keeb's body over to my-" Gohan's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel anger and a bit of denial rise in him at the same time.

"Why would they do this though? It's not like I could have done that much to them anyway…" He thought to himself, trying to make sense of everything once again. Why did things like this have to happen? _And how come I trusted Sharpner and Keeb enough to leave my money out in the open?_ He shook his head.

"I guess I'm just as much to blame as any of them are…" He said quietly. He grabbed his sack and looked inside, seeing his knife and the string he packed were still inside. He put the knife and sack into his pocket, trying to come up with a plan on what to do now as he was doing so.

"I'm not going to give up…I just have to get a good plan…" He shut his eyes tightly, bringing a hand to his forehead, trying to think. "A really good plan."

-

A/N: OMG! I can't believe how late I got this out. I'm no longer putting dates of when I'm going to get stories onto here - they're practically always wrong. Better get updating the next story…Bye!

Beaner-Bop


	4. That Black Cat

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My computer sucks.

-

Disclaimer: Please…

-

Chapter Three: That Black Cat

-

Gohan sat on a log close to the campsite he was still sitting at with his fingers rubbing his temples, trying to soothe the headache that he got. He brought his hands down and sighed silently, exhaustion hitting him like it had never hit him before in his young life. _Not even like the time I went and had to hold the house up slightly so that Keeb could find that stupid marble he lost…_

Gohan couldn't help the slight growl that came out of his throat, thinking about Keeb and Sharpner. _Idiots_. He thought idly. He shook his head, knowing that thinking like that was not going to help him with finding anything, or figuring out anything useful for the trip he now had to make alone.

It was while Gohan was silently thinking that a tiny figure was watching him from the grass, a small grin on her face.

-

__

Ugh…where did that mouse go? The small black feline thought. The cat's startling blue eyes, what with the fact that cats usually have green, or at least brownish eyes, was looking carefully in the grass, her small ears pointed up, listening to any sound that could possibly be made by her next meal.

She heard a small sound coming from about thirty feet to her left, near the clearing, and on a whim, having decided that the mouse could wait, she went to check out what the small sound was.

__

What have we here? The cat thought as she slowly stalked up to the boy. Her black body was being very silent in the grass. When she was about five feet away from the disturbance, she stopped and began looking at it.

__

A…a boy?! She blinked her eyes a few time to make sure that what she was seeing was real and shook her head. _I'm letting my mind get ahead of me. There's no way that that boy would…_ She stared at him more closely, silently praying that her earlier thought was wrong. _No better way to find out than…_ she smirked silently _…ask._

"Hello there."

-

Gohan's head snapped up and began to look for the body that accompanied the voice. When he didn't find anyone, he began to wonder if he was going insane.

"Hey, down here!" …and when he saw who, or should we say what, he was talking to, he was quite positive that he did go mad.

"Um…" He said looking at the black cat. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that the cat just smirked at him.

"Cat got your tongue?" he glared at it.

"Very funny." The cat nodded her head.

"I know. Well, at least you're talking now, right? And much more easily I'd imagine. What are you doing all the way out here and with practically nothing on you? I doubt you're just going for a walk." She said. Gohan nodded his head at her, dropping all thoughts of his insanity down a drain in his mind. He might as well get everything out -so he was insane at the time, this would just make it easier…he hoped.

"I'm…I'm kind of stranded here…" The cat nodded her head slowly, but Gohan was pretty sure that the cat was still confused, so he went on with a little explanation. "I came out here with two other…" Gohan didn't really want to call them friends so he waited until he got a better wording for the two of them. "guys my age and they took some of my stuff and left without me." He shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care, but he was pretty sure that the cat picked up on his act anyway.

"Well, that was rude of them… Why were you travelling with them in the first place? You don't quite look like you wanted to." She stated. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah… well… we're in this _contest_ together and I came along with them. Guess I found out the reason they DID let me come with 'em, huh?" The cat nodded her head, not unkindly though, making Gohan feel a little better.

"What is this, uh…contest, that you speak of?" Gohan shrugged and turned to look at the cat better.

"My sensei owns this mill and since he's getting older and he won't be able to work it himself after a while he wants someone good and responsible to take the mill over. A way to prove this I guess is whichever of us brings back the finest horse. Its something that the mill has needed for a long time." He added quietly. He was worried that he was boring the cat. When that came into his head he rolled his eyes with a silent _'Please.'_, all of which was ignored by the cat, who Gohan didn't see nodding until he looked back down at her again.

"I…think I understand…" The cat said. She looked up and Gohan and Gohan could've sworn she smiled at him.

"I have a proposition for you boy." Gohan looked at the cat surprised. _A…A proposition for…me?!_

"Gohan." He said quickly, before the cat could say anymore. The cat looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Gohan, my name, its, its Gohan. N-not b-boy." He said, slightly nervous. The cat stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head again.

"Alright then, _Gohan_, I have a proposition for you. How long do you have to find a horse?"

"Uh…seven years, yesterday." The cat nodded.

"Alright - if you work for me for the majority of those years, in my king-well, 'catdom' I guess, I will grant you the finest horse imaginable to take to that miller. Do we have a deal?" Gohan blinked at her silently but then nodded his head.

"Yeah…yeah…haven't got a reason not to agree, right?" The cat nodded her head along with him.

"Precisely. Now let's get moving. I'll show you to my palace immediately." With that she turned around and began to show him the way when the boy behind her, Gohan, asked her a question.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked before getting up off the log. The cat looked at him and to asked again. "What's your name?" Gohan could've sworn that the cat just shrugged at him.

"My name? Well, it isn't very important, BUT…"

"Yes?"  
"It's Princess Videl."

-

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but at least Videl is finally in it, right??


	5. Hope You Aren't Allergic

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Still writin'…

-

Disclaimer: None.

-

__

"What's your name?" Gohan asked before getting up off the log. The cat looked at him and to asked again. "What's your name?" Gohan could've sworn that the cat just shrugged at him.

"My name? Well, it isn't very important, BUT…"

"Yes?"  
"It's Princess Videl."

-

Chapter Four: Hope You Aren't Allergic

-

Gohan was surprised at how long it was taking them to get to this destination. It seemed as though she was trying to make sure he had no idea where they were - not that that was to hard, he barely knew much from where they were in the first place anyway.

The cat, or Princess Videl, began to slow down considerably and Gohan nearly stepped on her from how much her speed changed.

In front of them was a clearing, and one side was completely covered by ugly vines. Gohan felt his stomach swish lightly from looking at them - he did _not_ feel like touching those.

"They are rather…ick, aren't they?" the Princess asked, sitting down. Gohan stood beside her. He nodded his answer. "Well, you're going to have to touch them anyway. They're meant to look that way, to scare off unwanted visitors. It's amazing what people can be afraid of, huh? A bunch of plants." With that she began to stand and walked in that weird way cats do over to the vines, slipping under them easily enough.

"Gohan, aren't you coming?" He heard from inside the vines. He swallowed and nodded, but then remembering that Videl probably couldn't see him he told her, "Y-yes, I'll be there in a minute." He heard a troubled sigh.

"You-you aren't going to try to run away are you? My kingdom, everybody could truly use your help and-" Gohan felt a soft tug at his heart from the voice she used. _She sounds so troubled._ He thought to himself. His face got a look of determination on it when he began to walk through the vines.

He didn't know what to expect, maybe stinging, poison, burning heat, you know, something like that to come from the vines, but all he got was a slight…nothing. He was fine and the vines just slipped over him like normal vines. Opening his eyes when he got to the other side, he was shocked.

"Who would have thought…" He said to himself. He didn't see the princess swell slightly with pride at his shock.

"It is awfully nice, isn't it? My family had this built ages ago." She looked down sadly for a moment before looking up again, erasing all traces that sadness was a look ever on her face. "To bad it's not as known as it once was, eh?' She said jokingly. But Gohan got the distinct impression that her voice wavered somewhere in that sentence for a reason she probably wasn't going to share.

They were on a long walk way, white marble. There were golden patterns in the walkway and healthy, just correctly placed plants, _everywhere_. There were houses, and streets and stores, and a huge palace on the exact opposite of the village from where they were standing.

The odd picture about this scene was the fact that there were no humans in site, no kids, no adults, nobody. Just cats.

A lot of cats.

Then something that seemed to come to Gohan -something that could not even be called terrible luck.

He sneezed.

"Oh…this can't be good. You're allergic to cats?" Gohan shrugged as well as he could.

"Nawt-sh-CHOO-re." Videl winced at the size of the next sneeze and told him to stay out of city limits for a bit while she went and got a doctor.

"Hopefully she can take care of you." She said to herself silently, running into town.

-

It was about an hour later when Videl returned with the oddest looking cat behind her. Gohan had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. Was it just his imagination or was this cat… _blue?!_

"…ugh…I hate these house calls…" Said the angry _blue_ cat. She had blue eyes, like Videl did, but a different shade. Behind her was a pitch black cat with blacker eyes, and he had a small wagon with medical supplies in it.

__

I've gone insane… Gohan thought to himself. He was even more positive when he heard the black cat growl at him. Very loudly. _That would have fit a lion better than a house looking like cat…_ Gohan thought to himself silently. The blue cat looked back at the one carrying the supplies.

"Oh, shut up Vegeta." She sighed silently as she went over to the wagon. Looking inside it seemed as though she was going through a checklist in her head. She nodded when she was done and then walked over to Gohan.

"Alright here, let's see what's wrong. Hmm…been a while since I've had to operate on a hum, roughly around 13 years to be exact, just to warn you, but there are simple enough tests to check for things, alright?" The cat told him. Gohan nodded, not knowing what else to do and still shocked at all the cats. "Okay, first test, are you really allergic to cats?" Gohan wondered what was going on. The black cat, Vegeta was about to break loose from the bounds when a look of realization came over her face.

"Um…princess, maybe it's better if you help test. Vegeta hates it when other people touch." She looked over a Vegeta, "You're in trouble for that later on, you know." Vegeta didn't seem to care about that but from what Gohan could tell, the blue cat seemed to get just the answer she wanted from him.

"Um…okay Bulma. What do you want me to do?"

"Just go and rub your tail under his nose." Videl nodded and carefully climbed into Gohan's lap, well, sort of. From what Gohan could tell she had no problem sinking her claws in him. _Ow, ow, ow…_She straightened herself out and proceeded to walk forward, successfully rubbing her tail under Gohan's nose. When he sneezed viloently, Bulma still didn't look so sure that he was allergic to cats.

"Veggie, if you don't want me to rub _my_ tail under his nose. You'd better do it yourself." She stated. The black cat looked shocked.  
"What are talking about onna?! There's no way I'm helping the brat-" Bulma seemed to shrug her kitty shoulders.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."  
"Onna!" Gohan had to admit Bulma seemed to know how to control Vegeta. Something was bugging him about the two of them though.

"Yes, Veggie." Vegeta mumbled the next part but Gohan understood it anyway.

"I'll do it." Bulma turned around and went to untie him from the wagon. When that was done, Vegeta went over, sunk his claws as deeply into Gohan as he could, gave his nose a quick swipe of his tail, and then he jumped off. Bulma seemed exasperated to seem the least.

"Oh, for crying out loud Vegeta, you have to stay up there for at _least_ a little bit." Bulma stated. Vegeta turned to her and glared before re-digging his claws into Gohan, and then trying to stick his tail UP Gohan's nose.

"Vegeta, don't act up, or you're sleeping with the kittens." Bulma told him. After she said that she looked at Gohan.

"Feel like sneezing." Gohan waited for a second.

"No, actually." Bulma nodded.  
"Just like I thought. It's that perfume your dad got you for your birthday…though I guess this takes off my guess about only certain people able to be affected by it…" Bulma though to herself silently.

Gohan was pretty sure that if it was possible, Videl would have been blushing from embarrassment.

"I guess I better stopped wearing it then, if he's going to be around all the time." She told Bulma. The older cat nodded.

"A good idea." She turned to Gohan. "Did you know you're the only human that's been on this land in thirteen years? Welcome to the Catdom." With that Bulma re-hooked up Vegeta to the wagon and the two of them proceeded to wherever they came from. Gohan looked over at Videl. She seemed to be ignoring him.

"Um…Videl. It's okay. If you want to keep wearing that perfume you can…I just won't ah…" Videl shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, it's just that two other cats and two kittens seem to have an oddly hard time standing the perfume and now you do. But don't worry about it." She was silent for a few moments. "Come on Gohan, I'll show you into the castle throught the back ways. No reason to let to many people know there's a human here yet. Least not really." She said and then proceeded to walk away. Gohan got up and began to follow behind her.

-

A/N: Yay! 'Nother chapter done!


	6. Year Uno Others

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I can't go outside - no GLOVES!!!!! Pooey. No that this has anything to do with the story. Oh, and a corny song…but its okay

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Five: Year Uno - Others

-

The Oak and the Rose

__

An oak tree and a rosebush grew,

Young and green together,

Talking the talk of growing things-

Wind, water, and weather.

And while the rosebush sweetly bloomed

The oak tree grew so high

That now it spoke of newer things-

Eagles, mountain peaks, and sky.

"I guess you think you're pretty great,"

The rose was heard to cry.

Screaming as loud as it possibly could

To the treetop in the sky.

"And you have no time for flower talk,

Now that you've grown so tall."

"It's not so much that I've grown," Said the tree,

"It's just that you've stayed so small."

-Shel Silverstein, A Light in the Attic

-

"Come on Trunks! Give it back, it's mine!" Said a pitch black kitten with a little white on it's ears to a pure violet kitten who currently had a rope, much to large for a normal kitten to be playing with in it's mouth.

"Mghr mhhreenf Fruffys." Goten stopped chasing him for a moment to cock his head to the side and look confused.

"What did you say?" The violet kitten, Trunks, rolled his eyes while dropping the rope from his mouth so he could speak.

"I _said_ - hey Goten! Stop! That's wasn't fair!" A second after Trunks let go of the rope Goten grabbed it and began to run off with it. The two kittens continued their little chase for a while when suddenly one end of the rope was grabbed and Goten was raised into the air. Instead of being frightened though, he felt gleeful. He swatted his paws around for a while until he could stare at the person who picked him up and wave at him with a little black paw. He grabbed onto the rope with his claws and purred slightly.

"Hiya Gohan!" Gohan grinned at the little kitten and scratched him behind the ears, making Goten lean into his fingers.

"Hey Goten, hey Trunks." Gohan pet Trunks briefly before sitting on the steps of the palace that Goten and Trunks had been playing at and sighed.

The two kittens stopped swatting at each other to look at Gohan with pity. Goten looked to the ground while Trunks shook his head.

"Videl again, huh?" Another sigh came from the only human [1] there. "What happened _now_?" Gohan looked at the kittens for a moment before speaking again.

"Can one of you go and grab Goku? Or Vegeta?" Goten and Trunks eyes widened (or would've had they been human) and began to nod slowly.

"That bad huh?"

Gohan nodded his head.

"Yep. That bad."

-

"So Gohan, what'd you want to see us about?" Said a friendly orange colored looking cat who's fur wasn't as nicely combed as it could be but oh well. The cat by him growled lightly, his hair was perfectly groomed and was styled so the majority of his fur was standing on end. This cat was the black cat he met before - Vegeta. The other, Goku…or on bad days Kakarott.

"It's Videl-" Gohan started and a groan came from Vegeta as Goku (good day!) nodded in understanding.

"Ah. You two still fighting?" He asked. Gohan nodded sadly. "I don't get it. The two of you were like best friends and then whammo! Videl wants to send you to do the longest lasting chores so she doesn't have to see you." He heard a snicker.

"From where I'm standing, there are quite a few reasons for why she doesn't want to see you." Gohan glared at the black cat.

"Shut up Vegeta." The cat began to lick his tail for a quick bath, showing his disinterest. Gohan glared at him for a while before dropping his head into his hands.

"What did I do?" Another groan came from the black cat as he began to swerve around like he was sick.

"I think I'm going to hack up a hairball if I have to hear much more of this!" Gohan glared at Vegeta again.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"I don't take ORDERS from You." He swayed his tail in a 'so-there' manner and sat smugly on the ground. Gohan decided it was probably best if he ignored him… Goku's voice dragged him back to their conversation.

"What happened this time?" He asked. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and sighed loudly. Vegeta made another comment but Gohan wisely ignored it.

"I was doing my chores, you know, and we were getting along fine when she asked me a question about what I did before I came _here_. I thought for a while before telling her I was a miller's boy, just working at a mill for food and board-"

"Why would you work at a place for a board?" Goku asked confused. Vegeta snorted.

"You're about as dense as one." Gohan glared at Vegeta before turning back to Gohan.

"Board means a place to sleep, usually a guest room or something." Goku began to nod his head in understanding.

"But why is it called bore-ed?" Goku wondered. He began to list off reasons why giggling and laughing at some of the worst ideas. Gohan sighed and began to lean back, knowing that nothing here was going to help him if Goku was giddy and Vegeta helping him, well, that was just a plain stupid idea.

He sighed as he thought back to the fight.

Videl was watching him as he began to trim the hedges with a large scissors like tool. She was playing with a bit of grass that just happened to fall onto her nose and was then beating the life out of it with her paws.

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?"  
"What was human life like?" She asked, still swatting at the piece of grass. Gohan paused his work for a moment wondering how to answer that.  
"Well, it was kind of boring I guess. There wasn't really anything for me to do…ever. All I ever did was work. But I suppose that's okay. I always _seem_ happy when I work." He reached his hand over to the other side of the hedge and pulled some leaves from it before dropping them on the ground to even out the look. Videl nodded at his answer slowly, it taking a while for her to actually grasp. That piece of grass was just so darn tricky to get you claws into!

"So you like it here?"

"Of course I like it here." He left his answer at that. He _did_ like it here, his life here was much better than what it had been at the mill but still…he missed his sensei, and he missed Lime, one true friend he had in the village. Gohan looked up in shock and in worry. Videl noticed it quickly, dragging her attention from the grass.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"I didn't tell Lime I was leaving!" She cocked her head to the side confused.

"What are you talking about Gohan?" He was moving around in a wild manner, the guilt and regret was poring off him in waves.

"My friend, Lime, I didn't tell her about my 'journey', I didn't tell her anything and dammit…I forgot to tell her good-bye." Gohan calmed down slowly and laid down on the ground. Videl walked over to him, feeling a need to make him feel better by scratching her tummy. She got onto his stomach and showed him her tummy with him taking the hint and rubbing it lightly.

"What am I going to do Videl? I can't believe I forgot to tell her!" He moaned miserably.

"You know Gohan," She purred as he used his other hand to stroke her behind the ears. "you can send a letter from here. I'll just have to be the one to send the letter. Only the royal family are allowed to venture out of the city. Everyone else needs to get a pass from my father." Gohan looked at Videl, grinning happily.

"Really Videl, you'd do that?!" She nodded royally before she was squished into his chest. Gohan muttering happily above her.

"Aw man Videl, you're the greatest! You would never believe some of the things that Lime and I did! We climbed trees, ran _everywhere_, one time we ran away for a _week_! Piccolo did not like that… and then this one time we went and we-" He stopped his ramble and Videl looked up at him curiously. She was about to ask him what was wrong again when he shook his head no to the air.

"I probably shouldn't tell you that. You wouldn't get what I meant anyway." Videl felt something in her gut tighten.

"What do you _mean_ I wouldn't get it?" Gohan just shrugged at her sadly.  
"I-Well, I mean you wouldn't get it. I mean, come on Videl, you're a cat." Videl glared at Gohan and clawed at his shirt, making him let her go. She could feel her hairs rising as she glared at him, making her look bigger than what she actually was.

"And you're just a pig, Son Gohan!" She hissed at him before turning around and running off leaving a very confused Gohan behind.

"Wh-what?"

Back in the present Gohan was hitting his head in his hand every five seconds. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He ran over his conversation with Videl one more time and flinched again.

"Stupid, Gohan, just plain stupid. Great job, you moron." He said to himself in his room. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding his next course of action. He got up, groomed himself as well as he could (hair was as wild as ever) and began to go out of his room and towards Videl, time to apologize.

-

A/N: Done, yes, I'm done. Well, not with the whole thing but with this chapter…took me long enough, huh?

[1] - Is it just me or is this ironic.


	7. Year Two

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N:Long time no write, I know I'm bad

-

Disclaimer: Ha!

-

Chapter Six: Year Two

-

__

I walked Across an empty land

I knew the path liked the back of my hand

- Keane

-

Vegeta wasn't dumb.

Far from it, he knew for a fact that he was smarter, not to mention stronger than practically all the other creatures here.

But shouldn't that mean he'd beat his wife in the brain compartment? Just once?

The strange blue cat was looking at her…er…cat husband with victory flashing in her eyes.

"Ha! Your turn Vegeta! You get to take Trunks out hunting!" Vegeta shook his head. Usually, he wouldn't have minded taking Trunks out hunting, I mean it was HUNTING! But…he didn't want to have to take Goten too…

"Vegeta! The two of them are basically teenagers right now1. You know that when they get older…" Vegeta waved his paw at her, not wanting to hear her rambling. He nodded his head and walked outside their VERY spacious house and went into the street. All sorts of noises and lights were coming from all directions out on the main street where they lived.

Old Cod Haver had his little trading stand filled to the top with fish his family had caught the week before, A strangely colored pink cat was grinning and putting bits of string around her neck at her little shop. Someone else across the street is still selling those glass balls that all the kittens seem to love playing with.

Vegeta shook his head at the activities that were going around him and stood on his hind legs2 and began to sniff the air, trying to find the telltale scents of his son and the spawn of Kakarott. It took a while and Vegeta was about to wonder why until he realized that the scent was from farther down an alley.

"What the hell are those kittens doing?" Vegeta whispered to himself as he got on all fours again, following the scent. He got to the corner and turned, his eyes widening at the sight.

There were the two boy kittens, looking at a strange baggy in their paws filled with a green substance and the large ugly shaggy gray cat that was giving it to them was nodding his head.

"I'll give you this bag free boys, but all the rest you gotta pay for, but just see if you like this first, and what not." The boys nodded slowly, this reasoning making sense to them. Suddenly, Goten stopped.

"But Trunks! Mister! Isn't this the stuff that my mom said was bad for us?" Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, probably. I wonder how though?" The gray cat grinned at him as well as cats could grin and nodded.

"It's nothing to bad, boys, take a bit, whats the best way besides that to figure out?" The boys were still looking at the bag, wondering what they should do.

This is when Vegeta decided to intervene.

"Hello, Trunks." He was using a monotone voice, something he went to every now and then when he wanted to play with someone's mind. Trunks turned slowly to face his father.

"Hey dad…look at what this guy is giving us, for free!" Goten was beside the purple kitten, nodding his black head.

"Yeah, usually it costs a lot of stuff but this is _free!_" Goten said, trying to help Trunks out.

Vegeta inspected the bag though he didn't need to.

Yep.

It was Cat Nip.

The cat behind him was slowly walking away, quickly recognizing the black cat as the one that had beat up his brother a few weeks ago cutting in front of him on the road. Before he had the chance a black tail whipped out and grabbed the ankle (knee?) of the gray cat making him lose balance and fall over.

"And where are you going, might I ask?" Vegeta said, still in monotone. "I want to talk to you about this great deal you were going to give my son and his friend."

Trunks and Goten sat down beside each other as Vegeta's claws began to come out.

This was going to be SO good!

-

Gohan looked out the window for a moment when the sounds of claws, teeth, and screams could be heard from somewhere in the kingdom, but he shook his head. _'Bulma's gonna kill you Vegeta.'_ He thought to himself, shaking his head. He turned back to what he was doing, painting a wall in 'King Hercules' room.

He didn't understand why though.

__

'I thought cats couldn't see color…at least not much.' He thought to himself.

"We don't, my dad just likes to show off." Came the voice of a slim black cat who had just entered the room. Uncanny blue eyes were looking at him when he turned to the voice. He grinned at her.

"Hey Videl, didn't know I said that out loud. What's going on?" She shook her head, sticking her little pink tongue out in disgust.

"My father, again. He's trying to figure why all his kids, except me, are complete idiots. I tried to tell him that its because…-" Her eyes widened before she looked up at Gohan and asked him how was his day.

As naïve as Gohan was, he wasn't that bad but ignored it like all the other times he had. It seemed as though there were very few 'smart' cats born each year. Usually, there are a few that do what you think a cat normally does to a tee and nothing else, no selling fish, no chatting for fun, no school, nada. It confused him how few 'smart' people there were, and how many 'dumb' ones.

Shaking his head he began to climb down the ladder, taking the paint and paintbrush with him and started to turn left, into the hall where his room was, Videl following him.

"So, seeing as to you're the only person who can actually see how all the colors are turning out, tell me, has my dad done something terrible, bad, not so bad, ok, good, or great?" Gohan shook his head and grinned at her enthusiasm to hear his side on this.

So few people anymore make fun of the king. Gohan loved the irony of the fact that it was Videl, the kings very own flesh and blood that made fun of him the most.

"It's…pretty bad." Videl looked up at him, mirth in her eyes now.

"Why? Obviously I don't know colors but…"

"The colors your dad is giving me, he doesn't actually know what they look like, just the tones, like, 'light', 'dark', et cetera. He doesn't get that…um…a person like me would normally be blinded by walking into that room. Videl grinned at him when he turned to her again.

"Is there a reason you're not blind yet?" She asked him sweetly. Gohan just shrugged his story before smirking at her.

"Because I've been blinded by someone's feline-ish-ness good looks." Videl rolled her eyes at his 'flirting'.

"You're such a freaking goof Gohan!" She told him before watching him walk into his room. When the door was shut and locked, she looked at her paws and if she could've, a tear would've fallen from her eye.

"I've been blinded by you…but I can't do anything thing about it." She sniffed a little before picking her dejected body up and walking slowly farther down the hall, no clear destination in her eyes.

-

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Hope this chapter was okay, seriously, I've wanted to sit down and write but JEEZ! My writing is confusing, lol!

Bean

1 - Going by cat ages. 1 year goes by, they're full grown, however, I am gonna go a bit slower so they age SOMEWHAT gradually throughout the story so their more pre-teenish right now.

2 - My friends told me that this was strange activity for a cat but mine do it all the time so…yeah.


	8. 2 Years PassClothes

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Still writing, and someone pointed out that Gohan was flirting with a cat, I hope this explains that more, but I really want to clarify this - he was being sarcastic, I looked back at that and I could sorta see where you got confused -.-;;

-

WARNING: This chapter…it's kinda gross…okay…really gross…I really-really-really-shouldn't-have-written-so-much-about-hairballs-gross

-

Disclaimer: sigh

-

Chapter Seven: 2 Years Pass (Clothes)

-

Year 3...

-

Having a best friend who was a cat might seem strange to some people but to Gohan it was…usual.

For the past few years, that's all he's been surrounded by, talking cats - it had to happen.

In the beginning it was hard to adjust but now it was…okay.

But no matter how much Gohan got to know these felines, he was never getting used to the cat hair.

He was currently covering his nose with his left hand and with his right, he was currently shaking all the fur that had collected on one of his shirts. Seeing all the colors coming from it, it was either a calico that sat on his shirt or that new litter of kittens some cat down the street had.

__

At least they didn't pee it like that one litter of kittens did… Gohan stopped shaking it at that thought and inspected it quickly, making sure that he was right in that assessment. He squeezed his eyes shut as he brought the shirt to his nose and took a sniff. He began coughing and sneezing as some fur that didn't make it to the ground went straight up his nose and a pretty good dose of it made it into his mouth.

It was at this moment that Goku decided to come in.

"Gohan, are you having a fur ball?" Gohan turned to Goku, who looked as though this was the most puzzling thing in the universe, and glared. Still hacking and wheezing, Goku continued talking, not realizing that Gohan might not want to hear about Goku's hairballs while he was currently hacking up one of his own. "I remember this one hairball I had, man, it was HUGE! I mean, big time! Like Hercule's ego! No, better yet, VEGETA'S! I thought I was going to die!"

Hack, wheeze, cough, cough, hack.

"Man, there was this one time I was hunting, too! I had my eyes on this huge rat when I just seized up and started feeling like I was going to barf!" Gohan closed his eyes as his body kept hacking, he never knew it hurt to hack up fur this much.

Of course, listening to Goku tell stories of HIS hairballs weren't that much better.

"And this one time, Chichi was feeling strange and that was bad because-" When Goku mentioned Chichi, Gohan knew he was in trouble, he didn't need to hear this anymore, he started to force himself to cough harder trying to get the (#$ hairball up before Goku went to far.

Not that he hadn't already.

Hack, wheeze, cough, wheeze, cough, hack.

…splat.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww!" Goku scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes in disgust. He walked over to the small pile of wet fur and sniffed it. He recoiled from it, went back up a few minutes later, recoiled again, and then did the whole cycle all over again. Gohan watched him idly, while rubbing his sore throat. After the cycle continued for several minutes he finally asked Goku why he didn't just stop. Goku shrugged his kitty shoulders. "I dunno…it just smells funny and…" he sniffed it again, wincing, then looked back at Gohan, "did you have Salad with blue cheese dressing?" Gohan looked at Goku for a second, a blank look in his eyes.

"You can tell what I had for lunch…from the smell of my 'hairball'." Goku nodded, smiling.

"Yep!" Gohan nodded at him again.

"And you're happy about this…" He left it empty so Goku can fill it in for him, because frankly he was lost.

"…its great for hunting! Duh!" Goku looked at him as though it were obvious. Gohan responded in nodding slowly at the orange cat and then looked at him confused again, Goku got ready for another question.

"So you're hunting my hairball?" Goku looked at him as though he were insane now. Gohan wished Goku had a less expressive face.

"Ew, no! Why would I even have to do that?" He pointed at the furball. "Besides, it's right there." Gohan rolled his eyes at Goku's Mr. Obvious statement but refrained from pointing it out. Goku, who was pointing at the hairball accidentally leaned into it, having his paw dipped into the wet fur. Goku's hand came back to his body instantly after that…wincing.

"Eww, eww, eww! Hairball! Hairball! And not even my own! Ew, gross! It's all wet and squishy!" Goku looked at the mess again and dipped his paw into it, poking his paw into lightly. "Hehe, warm and squishy!" Goku kept playing with the fur as Gohan brought his hand to his mouth and did his best to find the nearest bathroom.

He was going to be sick.

-

Year 4...

-

Gohan bit his tongue as he put the string into the needle and proceeded to pull more string through the tiny hole once he got it through.

Tying a knot at the end of it he proceeded to sew the pair of pants that were in front of him. Through the last few years, he had become pretty good at sewing, for no other reason than that of, having any tears in clothes, with even the smallest bit of string coming from it will ALWAYS call upon kittens in the immediate area of you.

And sometimes cats.

With REALLY sharp claws…

…that HURT!

Gohan shook his head as he remembered a time when Goten and Trunks started playing with one of the strings that was on his upper leg.

Trunks noticed it first, just watching it as Gohan moved back and forth, and back and forth, doing his laundry. A few minutes later, Goten joined him in watching the tiny string go up and down, and sideways, and down and up.

Trunks apparently couldn't take it anymore. He crouched down, got into a running stance, and when the string was in perfect sight he ran forward like a bullet, climbed his leg like fire, sinking his claws into Gohan's skin, than, in trying to get the string, accidentally bites Gohan's skin.

He only left because someone shook him off! Trunks glared at Gohan when he fell to the ground in a heap.

"You are so mean! You know that?" Gohan took the weight off the one leg before looking at Trunks steadily.

"Trunks, what'd you just do?" Trunks looked at him, clueless. Gohan shook his head in self pity.

"Cats…" He said, exasperated.

Gohan shook his head more roughly, coming back to the present and continued to sew his pants back up.

-

A/N: Hehe, just a funny chapter to keep things moving.

Bean


	9. A Horse is Bought

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Writing again! Stupid computer disk breaking so I couldn't take this from my laptop top main computer quicker…

Ignore the man behind the curtain.

-.-;; I've lost myself - dammit.

-

Disclaimer: Perfume makes me gag. So does not owning this.

-

Chapter Eight: A Horse is Bought

-

Year Five…

-

Maybe it was the sun but Piccolo just couldn't help but think that maybe he made the wait to long for them to get that horse. The sun was beating off him today, the heat practically killing him alone.

He shook his head at his thoughts. His imagination was getting the better of him again. Piccolo was walking around his mill, a bag of flour hoisted on his shoulder. He looked around for a bench, went over to it, and sat down. Putting the flour on the ground beside with a slight 'oomph', Piccolo leaned back in the seat and took a few calming breaths. He knew that he more life in him, definitely. He still had tons of energy, so why was he feeling like this.

Shaking his head slowly and sadly Piccolo stood up, picked up the flour and started to head for his house.

__

Time to get some help. He thought sadly. He shook his head again, but now for a different reason.

__

Seven years…He sat down on the table and started writing on a slip of paper - **Help Wanted, Piccolo's Mill**…

He kept writing though his mind was somewhere else completely.

__

I wonder how far Gohan is to getting that horse…He thought quietly. He snorted and thought comically _I wonder how far Sharpner and Keeb are!_ He winced at the thought then, remembering his earlier thoughts of Gohan when all the boys finally left on this 'adventure'.

__

Did I do the right thing? Was sending the boy on this the right thing to do. He looked away from the paper and looked at one of the walls in his home. He was looking at it as though he could see Gohan somehow, just to make sure that…

…well. That he was right.

The walls not showing him any mystical vision Piccolo leaned back and sighed again. _How far are you boy?_

-

Year Six…

-

He grinned at her.

She glared at him.

He batted his eyelashes.

She raised an eyebrow.

He leaned over the glass they were by.

She took a step back.

He winked at her.

She gagged.

"Come on…" He asked softly. The woman shook her head. "It can't be that bad." She glared at him.

"That's my final offer." She asked shortly. The boy behind the counter jumped from it and glared at her all over again.

"Oh come on - I just need a stupid horse!" He yelled at her. The woman felt as though something just jabbed into her. She glared even more harshly at the boy in front of her.

__

Nobody called her horses stupid. The old woman, for that was what she was, got a wicked idea.

"I do have a horse that costs 55 gold coins." Sharpner's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He started jumping up and down excitedly before he began to get suspicious.

"What's wrong with it?" The woman feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what on earth you're talking about." Sharpner snorted at her quickly spoken words.

"Is it blind?"

"No."

"Leg broken? Any?"

"Good heavens, no."

"Ugly?"

"No."

"It IS a horse, right?"

"Oh, please, of course it is." He didn't know what else to ask so he decided to take a look at the horse. The woman nodded and took him to the stables. He was led to one particular beautiful horse, he could scarcely believe that THIS was the horse that she was selling him - and for a mere 55 gold coins. It looked alright, no bald patches, it was walking around so nothing wrong with it's walk…

He turned to the woman and stuck his hand out, showing her she had a deal. She grinned at the annoying boy wickedly, but was lucky he didn't catch it.

"Shall we go and do some paperwork for this lovely creature?" Sharpner nodded his head quickly.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She took him back in and grabbed the necessary paper to prove ownership and started having Sharpner fill in all the blanks that were on it. She couldn't help but feel giddy at her 'victory'.

__

It's a damn good thing you didn't ask me how he acts! She thought happily. Sharpner slid the paper over to her and she signed the spots she need to sign. She handed the paper back and smiled at him as sweetly as she could muster.

__

Sucker.

-

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know…Oh well.

Bean


	10. The Mill

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Another chapter!

-

Disclaimer:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

-

Chapter Nine: The Mill

-

Gohan sighed as he walked into the town. People actually stopped talking and their activities to turn and look at him. They began whispering again but all while looking at him. Gohan heard one of them talking rather loudly and was quickly able to figure out what was wrong.

Apparently Sharpner and Keeb already had their horses back at the mill.

All he had were the clothes on his back. He heard some people snickering as he walked past them, all of them wondering why he was even going to bother. He didn't have a horse, why would he even think of going back? Isn't he ashamed.

Gohan had to hide a smile from all of them, recalling Videl's earlier words as he pet her softly behind the ears in goodbye.

__

"I remember our promise Gohan. Don't worry, you'll get a fine horse - I promise you." she told him. Gohan believed her, being friends with someone for the past seven years, it kind of made it easy to trust them.

Now people were judging him because he didn't have the horse yet. What did they know, anyway?

Gohan, however, couldn't help letting some anxiety get to him. What if she didn't get the horse to him? What if she did and it's horrible? What if-

He stopped and shook his head, making even more people in town snicker, this he ignored fully though. He began his strong stride and started heading towards the mill again.

He was going to get a fine horse, he knew it.

As long as he could remember, Videl kept her promises…

Before he could think more on that, he saw some new families in the area. Seeing as to how the town didn't grow at all, he deduced that they were visiting for some reason. He stared at them for a moment when a small boy with pointy black hair and black eyes waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He was happy to see that these people didn't seem to care about the competition. He saw a man, much taller than the boy come from around the building and was holding a horse by the reins. He was like a copy of the boy (except for the height) and Gohan got the same feeling from both of them. _Do I…know them?_ He thought to himself silently.

Gohan watched as the man showed the horse as if presenting it, but only for a moment, before leading it to some water. It was a fine horse, strong muscled and looked fairly young, and Gohan had to admit, it was one of the prettiest horses he had ever seen.

__

If the horse Videl gets me is half as good as that one… He thought silently. He turned his head away from the scene and began walking out of town, down the long dirt path. It was time to meet up with Keeb and Sharpner. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered who also would be there - Piccolo.

__

'Sensei!' he thought silently, _'I'm coming back!'_

-

When Gohan got there, the first thing he noticed were the horses. Two of them were by the house - one was very calm and quiet, and actually very pretty. It's white coat a stark contrast to the other horses deep brown coat. Gohan winced at seeing them.

He had apparently misjudged Sharpner and Keeb greatly - both horses seemed to be in perfect shape.

Gohan was surprised when the brown horse caught sight of him and blew air through his nostrils angrily, stood up and began to tug at his reins and start bucking as well as he could. Gohan, for the first time realized that the brown horse seemed to be somewhat weighed down, and on further examination, noticed a vial near the horses drinking water. His eyes widened.

__

'Is that horse…tranquilzed?' He thought silently. He made a big loop around it before finally getting to the door. Out of curiosity he turned and looked at the white horse, who was just standing there, munching on hay. It's teeth were down and Gohan got a good look at it's hooves and knees, not to mention its deep sloping back.

__

That horse definitely isn't a spring chicken…

He thought to himself. Finally, he opened the door to Piccolo's home and walked in.

-

Sitting at the table were the three men - all of which looked older, but mainly Piccolo, who's old face seemed to be drooping with his age. When he saw Gohan come him, he sent him a weak smirk before staring at the cup in his hands. Steam was rising from it and smelled as though something were in it. Gohan looked at Piccolo, surprised. His sensei nodded.

"Medicine." The old man croaked. Gohan's eyes widened at that and his mouth opened. Before he could ask anything more, Piccolo raised his hand to silence him.

"Don't bother, son." He got up slowly, wincing as his bones creaked, along with everyone else in the room, though they all tried to stop it before the others noticed. He came to Gohan and Gohan looked at his side, surprised to see a cane aiding his sensei as he walked over to him. He looked up and Piccolo nodded again.

"My bone's are weak." He said in the same voice he said earlier. "There's a reason I issued the challenge, you know." Gohan smiled at him and hugged his sensei carefully, feeling strong thumps on his back from his sensei, who was giving him a forceful hug. Gohan laughed as Piccolo growled up at him.

"Give me a real hug Son Gohan, you know I'm not that weak." Gohan obliged and couldn't help but wondered at his Sensei's new attitude but didn't question it. When the two split up, Piccolo look up at him quickly.

"Did you bring a horse?" Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded.

"It will be here tomorrow." He said. The others snorted at him and Gohan couldn't help (well, he could've, but he didn't) the glare that he sent their way. They both stopped, not quite used to having ever been on what that strong before. Piccolo look at him strangely before nodding.

"Do you know when it will be here?" Piccolo asked. Gohan thought about it for a moment and figured it would have to be in the afternoon - if Videl was going to help deliever it, it definitely wasn't in the morning. She was willing to have her naps interrupted with very few things…Gohan doubted this was one of them.

"I believe later in the afternoon, sir." Piccolo nodded in assent. Before Piccolo said anything else, Keeb's mouth broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, Gohan, guess where you're sleeping…" He laughed happily, and before he could answer, Keeb told him. "The barn! Piccolo's using your room as a room for his new helper." Sharpner snorted befor adding his own quip.

"Have fun with the horses!"

-

A/N: Another chapter done! Another one or two chapters left of this story!


	11. Just A Promise

The Poor Miller's Boy

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I wrote this right after I wrote the other chapter, I just felt like making you wait longer than you already have (Though since you are all so great, I know you've waited so much more than you should've anyway… -.-;;)

-

Disclaimer: Yo.

-

Chapter Ten: Just A Promise

-

In the past, it could be seen as some odd courtesy to have someone lend you their barn to sleep in for the night. When you thought about it theoretically, they were giving you privacy, and shelter - when in actuality, what they gave you was a really big stinky room to sleep in and not get close to their family.

Gohan did his best to get comfortable in the barn but it was hard. The barn was very rarely used - a single mule currently stood in it, along with the other two horses but Gohan didn't count them. They were brought in recently and didn't really count when looking at the barn as a whole.

It was somewhat shorter than other barns, but took care of the few needs that Piccolo needed it to, mainly, holding supplies and extra bags of flour for the mill. Gohan made sure to come into the barn slowly to not upset Sharpner's horse, the very strong and short tempered one. Gohan couldn't help but think of Vegeta - the two of them seemed to have so much in common.

Gohan could scarcely believe that seven years had passed. Time seemed to fly by so quickly when he was with the 'Cats'. He sighed as he thought of them, thinking of how Videl had promised to keep in contact with him.

He shook his head, thinking that that wasn't about to happen.

Somehow, Gohan was able to get to sleep that night and after a fitful night's rest, woke up easily to the rooster's call. Heading towards the house, brushing straw off his clothes as he went he stepped inside and wasn't surprised at what he saw.

Piccolo was sitting at the table by himself again, a medicated warm drink in front of him again.

"I hope your night was at least somewhat pleasant." Piccolo asked as Gohan nodded his head.

"I was fine." he lied. Piccolo stared at him and snorted. He nodded his head towards Gohan's head.

"You've got a couple pieces of straw in your sticking straight up." Gohan got his hand up there and quickly rubbed the straw away. "Are you sure you have a horse coming Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Gohan looked at him and nodded

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Piccolo looked at him sternly and Gohan couldn't help but get the feeling that his sensei was disappointed him.

"Gohan - no one delivers horses anymore. It stopped shortly after everyone realized that if they paid someone to deliver the horse, the person would just keep the money and then re-sale the horse for their own profit." Gohan looked at his sensei, somewhat surprised to hear this.

"Are you sure, sensei?" Piccolo nodded.

"Quite." Gohan thought about this for a moment silently before shaking his head.

"I know the people who are delivering the horse sensei - I know that they will!" Piccolo stared at him silently for a few moments before taking a gnarled hand away from his mug and pointed at the stairs.

"Go to my room and get some rest brat, you look like you need it." Piccolo walked past him and went outside. Gohan winced as the door slammed behind him, and also couldn't help but feel as though he were a fool. He knew he could trust Videl - he knew it.

Right?

He sighed as he went for the stairs and began to climb. He looked around the kitchen one last time, seeing little difference but a few medicine bottles lying about. He winced at them all but turned to go upstairs and take Piccolo's advice.

-

The first thing Gohan heard was Sharpner flirting with someone and then Keeb. Gohan couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the girl that must have come onto Piccolo's property. He decided that he had better just stay inside, not wanting to interfere in Keeb and Sharpner's plans. He rolled his eyes at that and walked into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water and raised it to his mouth, wetting it. He was amazed when Piccolo came running, getting some energy in his old age and began pushing his pupil out of the kitchen.

"Hurry Gohan, your horse is here!" Gohan spit out the water in his mouth before dropping his cup and running out of the kitchen, Piccolo on his heels.

When he got outside, he saw a fancy coach, very fancy, ones that have never even been seen in this area since…ever.

It was being led by six horses, all varying colors and all beautiful. Gohan couldn't help but looked shocked when the man he saw yesterday he was strolling through town came up to him and bowed, handing him the reins of the calm, young horse.

"Yours, sir." he said grinning. Gohan grinned back but couldn't help but get that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He looked back to the coach, where was Videl? She said she'd be there…

The kid that waved to him yesterday seemed to come out of nowhere as he pounced on Gohan happily.

"Gohan! You did it! You did it!" The little boy squealed happily. Gohan couldn't help but wonder what he did and…how did this boy know his name? Before he could ask, another person stepped out from behind the man, Keeb and Sharpner right behind her. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw her.

He could see why Sharpner and Keeb were trying so hard. Though she was short she seemed to have more muscle than most girls but it didn't take from her looks, and her hair was long, falling practically to her knees. She smiled at him and opened her arms. He instinctively went into them, hugging her.

"I brought your horse, Gohan." She whispered. Gohan's eyes snapped open, there was no mistaking that voice. He backed up quickly and looked at her closely. It took him a while to believe it but her eyes…her eyes… were…

Videl Blue.

He'd never know what possessed him to do what he did next but never once did he feel sorry. He did something so uncharacteristically Gohan that it shocked everyone into inaction…except him.

He kissed her.

And he would've have pulled away, really, he would've, but she tasted so good and she was so warm when she was close him and…her hands were in his hair and he didn't want to get hurt if he moved away to quickly and somehow his hands got tied up in her dress so he might hurt her if he backs up and that would be bad.

Really.

Seriously.

Honestly.

After a few minutes, the tall man, who Gohan was now suspecting was Goku, cleared his throat.

"Well," He said, "Now that the two of you have been reacquainted with each other…" He chuckled as the two blushed. "I think that we should take Gohan back with us for a little while. To. Straighten. Things. Out." He said slowly, further embarrassing the two. Piccolo looked lost and when Gohan saw this he began to decline Goku's offer before Videl silenced him with another horse.

"The horse is smart and strong, don't worry - he knows jobs he needs to do and he's practically a person - the only thing that is really needed with a horse like him is a book keeper! And you'll only be gone temporarily, I promise! It's just…" She blushed, "I want to spend some time with you…as soon as possible…" She blushed harder, "as…as humans." Piccolo, Sharpner, and Keeb all looked plenty confused at this Goku seemed to leaning on the side of the coach in a (human) Vegeta-ish style, but with a Goku grin, Goten doing his best to copy his father exactly, even going so far as to look over his shoulder to make sure he got it right before turning back to Gohan and Videl and smiling at them easily.

Gohan looked over at Piccolo, though still somewhat confused about Videl's human remark, shrugged.

"You heard the lady - it'll be temporary, and besides, don't you want to spend time with as humans?" He asked jokingly, Videl blushed even more heavily but Gohan didn't even think of being embarrassed. He finally let go of Videl and went over to Piccolo and hugged him strongly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he whispered. Piccolo just pat his back weakly before lightly pushing him away and pushed him more roughly back to Videl.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." He said as Gohan grasped her hand and led her to the coach. The two got in and Goku, who grabbed the reins shortly after Gohan dropped them because of Videl, and handed them to Piccolo.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other later on." Was all Goku said to him before tipping his head, "and don't worry 'bout the horse, it knows what to do." Goku said, grinning as he watched the horse heading towards the mill, presumably to start it. Piccolo just watched, amazed.

He couldn't help but ask his next question, "How much did that horse cost, Gohan?" Goku winked at him as he and Goten climbed onto the front of the carriage, grabbing the reins.

"Just a promise." He hit the reins and dust lifted as six strong horses began maving.

-

A/N: I think…no way…that is NOT the most romantic scene I've ever done…is it? Hmm…aw well.

Another story done!

Beaner


End file.
